1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lithium battery module, more particularly to a removable and short-circuit-avoidable lithium battery module.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional lithium battery module consists of a plurality of cells 11 and a control circuit 12 connected with the cells 11. Wherein, the control circuit 12 has a control unit 121 and a plurality of resistances 123 that each is crossly mounted on the control circuit 12 and attached to the control unit 121. Herein, each resistance 123 further connects with the cell 11, and the control circuit 12 is integrally mounted on a PCB (printed circuit board), and hence the control circuit 121 and the resistance 123 are fixedly disposed on the same PCB, so that each cell 11 can be connected with the control circuit 12 via a conductive terminal 122. As a result, the control circuit 12 could control and protect the lithium battery module 1; namely, the control circuit 12 has protective devices for detecting the overcharging or over-discharging to prevent the cell 11 from exceeding or below a certain voltage threshold, and the resistance 123 can further avert the cell 11 from an exterior short circuit to concurrently balance the voltage, current, and volume of electricity within the cell 11 so as to secure a regular operation of the lithium battery module 1.
However, the lithium battery module 1 has the following shortcomings:    1. In manufacturing, each cell 11 directly applies the conductive terminal 122 made of metal materials to attach with the resistance 123. However, in view of the larger area of the conductive terminal 122, the cell 11 may have its terminal 122 tend to be imprecisely connected and subjected to touch other contacting points within the control circuit 12, where no resistances 123 are disposed. Therefore, the slip-up connection results in a short circuit or a burnout, or more seriously an explosion of the control circuit 12 or the cell 11, which raises an attention thereof.    2. During transportation or application, if the lithium battery module 1 is incautiously dropped, the departure of the conductive terminal 122 of the cell 11 from the control circuit 12 is resulted, hence incurring an incorrect link of the conductive terminal 122 to other contacting points on the control unit 121. As a result, the control circuit 12 or the cell 11 is short-circuit and consumed, or more seriously, the cell 11 would explode.    3. Furthermore, the allocation of the resistance 123 fixed on the control circuit 12 merely serves to execute the protection of the overcharging, over-discharging, and short circuit of the regularly operated cells 11. If the conductive terminal 122 incorrectly contacts other portion on the control circuit 12 as above depicted, the control circuit 12 or the cell 11 is subjected to be destroyed or becomes short. Obviously, the integral construction of the control circuit 12 on the PCB results in an inconvenience of the follow-up repair and operation.